blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pickle Power/Gallery/1
Prologue: The giant loop-de-loop S2E20 Blaze flies into the air.png S2E20 Blaze drives through the skate rink.png S2E20 Side view of Blaze.png S2E20 Blaze balances on a railing.png S2E20 Blaze hops over a starting post.png S2E20 Blaze "Hang on tight, AJ!".png|"Hang on tight, AJ!" S2E20 Blaze zooms off the starting post.png|Yeah-Heh! S2E20 Blaze comes into a big loop-de-loop.png S2E20 Blaze greets the viewer while looping.png|Check it out. AJ and I are doing... S2E20 Blaze completely upside down.png|...The biggest loop-de-loop... S2E20 Full view of giant loop-de-loop.png|...In the park! S2E20 Blaze jumps off the final ramp.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E20 Blaze finishes the loop.png|That was awesome! S2E20 Crusher and Pickle in the distance.png|"Yay! Way to go, Blaze!" S2E20 Crusher and Pickle on the starting post.png|"Hey, it's Crusher and Pickle." S2E20 Blaze "You guys have got to try".png|"Crusher, Pickle! You guys have got to try that loop-de-loop." S2E20 AJ "It's so much fun!".png|"Yeah! It's so much fun!" S2E20 Crusher "What's so great about this loop-de-loop?".png|"Eh. What's so great about this loop-de-loop? I mean. I done a million loop-de..." S2E20 Crusher sees the giant loop-de-loop.png|Whoa-Oh-Oh! S2E20 Crusher "That sure is big".png|"That sure is big." S2E20 Pickle "We've never done a loop-de-loop this big before".png|"Oh, boy! We've never done a loop-de-loop this big, before." S2E20 Pickle "You never know".png|"But you know what they say: You never know what you can do until you try. So..." S2E20 Pickle slides down the starting post.png|"Look out below!" S2E20 Pickle enters into the loop-de-loop.png S2E20 Pickle driving through the loop-de-loop.png S2E20 Pickle upside down.png S2E20 Pickle jumps off the final ramp.png S2E20 Pickle does a perfect landing.png|I did it! S2E20 Blaze high tires Pickle.png|Yeah-heh! S2E20 AJ "Nice one, Pickle".png|Nice one, Pickle! S2E20 Crusher "Then it must be easy".png|"Well, if Pickle can do this loop-de-loop, then it must be easy!" S2E20 Crusher "I bet I can do it with my eyes closed".png|"I bet I can do it with my eyes closed!" S2E20 Crusher slides down the starting post.png S2E20 Crusher only making it halfway up.png S2E20 Crusher "Ta-da!".png|"Ta-da!" S2E20 Crusher realizing he stopped.png|"Uh-oh." S2E20 Crusher slides back.png S2E20 Crusher sent backwards up the starting post.png S2E20 Crusher flying backwards.png S2E20 Crusher crashes into trash.png S2E20 Crusher covered in trash.png Clean-up time/Auto-Vac S2E20 Blaze and Pickle see the mess.png S2E20 Pickle "This is some mess".png S2E20 Pickle decides to help clean up.png S2E20 Blaze "We all will".png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle get brooms.png S2E20 Crusher gets a broom.png S2E20 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle clean up.png|"A-cleaning things up, a-cleaning things up!" S2E20 Pickle sings as he cleans up.png S2E20 Pickle poses with broom.png|"I really, really, really like cleaning things up!" S2E20 Crusher "It's gonna take us forever".png S2E20 Crusher has an idea.png S2E20 Crusher opening his bag.png S2E20 Parts unload.png S2E20 Invention assembles.png S2E20 Auto-Vac revealed.png S2E20 Crusher looks at Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Zoom in on Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Crusher "Auto-Vac, you're wonderful!".png S2E20 Crusher about to turn Auto-Vac on.png S2E20 Crusher presses the red button.png S2E20 Red hose powered up.png S2E20 Crusher presses the green button.png S2E20 Green hose powered up.png S2E20 Crusher presses the blue button.png S2E20 Blue hose powered up.png S2E20 Auto-Vac fully powered up.png S2E20 Auto-Vac starts cleaning up.png S2E20 Auto-Vac up close.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up banana peels.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up old cans.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks water out of a fountain.png S2E20 Crusher has a sudden realization.png S2E20 Frog lands in the empty fountain.png Sucking up everything S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up hot dog stand sign.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up hot dog condiments.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up bushes.png S2E20 Two trucks mailing and playing ball.png S2E20 Trucks see Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up the ball and mailbox.png S2E20 Crusher scolding Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Auto-Vac scares trucks on a picnic.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up the picnic.png S2E20 Crusher tries to stop Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Crusher gets sucked into Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Crusher ends up in Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Crusher "You just sucked up me!".png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle still cleaning.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle see Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Auto-Vac heads down the street.png S2E20 Crusher trapped inside Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Auto-Vac slips away.png S2E20 Pickle worried about Crusher.png S2E20 Blaze "We can save him together".png S2E20 Pickle astounded by Blaze's request.png S2E20 Pickle admits "I've never saved anyone from a giant, malfunctioning vacuum before".png S2E20 Pickle's second "You never know".png|"But you know what they say, you never know what you can do until you try." S2E20 Blaze and Pickle are a team.png|"Alright!" "Follow that Auto Vac!" S2E20 Blaze and Pickle set off.png Ready for takeoff, let's go! S2E20 Auto-Vac zooms down a street.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle chase after Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sees water tanks.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up a water tank plug.png S2E20 Water tank starts spraying.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up another water tank plug.png S2E20 Other water tank starts spraying.png S2E20 Auto-Vac opening all the water tanks.png S2E20 Water tanks causing a flood.png S2E20 Blaze ducks under the water.png S2E20 Pickle jumps off a ramp.png S2E20 Pickle slides through the water.png S2E20 Blaze jumps over Pickle.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle having fun in the water.png S2E20 Pickle soaking the camera.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up and knocks over tires.png S2E20 Tires fall everywhere.png S2E20 Blaze hops across the tires.png S2E20 Pickle hops across the tires.png S2E20 Pickle stands on a rolling tire.png S2E20 Blaze bouncing and Pickle rolling.png S2E20 Blaze bounces on another tire.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle return to the street.png To return to the Pickle Power episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries